landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sailback Sharptooth (The Great Day of the Flyers)
|food=Meat |start= |end=The Hermit of Black Rock |voice actor=Frank Welker Pete Sepenuk (TV series)|status = Alive}} The '''Sail-Backed Sharptooth' is a Spinosaurus who appears in as the sole and main antagonist of the film. He also possibly reappears in The Land Before Time TV series. He is voiced by Frank Welker in the film, and is voiced by Pete Sepenuk in the TV series (who also voices Red Claw and various other sharpteeth in the show). Role The Great Day of the Flyers A sleep-flying Guido flies into the Mysterious Beyond. He falls on something and wakes up. Upon waking up and looking around, he thinks the others were playing a trick on him. He says they succeeded, at the same time laughing nervously, and the ground shakes below him. He thinks it's an earthshake (earthquake), only for it to be revealed that he is standing on top of a sleeping sharptooth that wakes up and roars. Guido, who had previously said that an earthshake is the scariest thing from a nightmare, takes it back and screams, before falling off the sharptooth. The sharptooth sees him and roars, and Guido gets up and tries to run, but is immediately snapped up in the sharptooth's jaws. The Sharptooth starts walking when he stops, his eyes widen, and he starts growling before chuckling and then laughing, opening his mouth to reveal Guido tickling its mouth with his feather. The sharptooth's mouth opens wide, and Guido jumps out and lands on the ground. The sharptooth stops laughing and licks the spot that Guido tickled, before coughing out several of Guido's feathers. Guido is disgusted, but his disgust turns to fear when the sharptooth stares down at him and chases after him. The sharptooth quickly catches up to him, but Petrie soars in and grabs Guido just as the sharptooth snaps his jaws shut. The sharptooth continues chasing them, snapping his jaws shut several times in an attempt to bite them, but misses. The two then fly in the opposite direction, and the sharptooth stops for a moment before chasing them again. Petrie starts getting tired as he flies while carrying Guido. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, and Spike come and see the sharptooth, and try to figure out a way to distract it. Spike then slides into the others by accident and they tumble down the hill. It is then Petrie and Guido notice the sharptooth has stopped following them. Instead, the sharptooth turns its attention to the others, and chases after them. Petrie and Guido fly after it, and step on his head, only for the sharptooth to snap at them before continuing the chase. Littlefoot then spots two giant rocks with the top of both of them touching each other, looking slightly like a bridge, and, coming up with a plan, Littlefoot tells the group to run through it. Petrie and Guido barely make it through, and the sharptooth was so focused on getting them that he runs through the two rocks and his spine gets stuck between them, just as Littlefoot planned. The group then run off as the sharptooth tries to free himself. TV series He potentially reappears in the episode "The Hermit of Black Rock", along with a second Spinosaurus--possibly his mate--as it is unlikely any other Spinosaurus live in the area. Trivia *When pitch-shifted, some of the vocalizations of the Sail-Backed Sharptooth sound similar to those of a man or woman. *Some fans have a fan name for this sharptooth, "Sailback Jack". *This is the second sharptooth to appear in the franchise that is ticklish. The first sharptooth was the blue Utahraptor from . *This Spinosaurus has yellow sclera just like the Swimming Sharptooth from . *The Sail-Backed Sharptooth is the first spinosaurid to appear in the franchise. **A pack of four Baryonyx (known as "Hookthumb Sharpteeth") appear in the next film, , as the antagonistic forces of the film. They are also spinosaurids. Gallery Spino.JPG|The Spinosaurus wakes up. Spinosaurus_Roaring.png|The Spinosaurus rises. Cap002.JPG|The Spinosaurus laughs as Guido tickles the inside of his mouth. Cap003.JPG|''Spinosaurus'' in pursuit of Guido. Cap004.JPG|''Spinosaurus'' chasing Petrie and Guido. Cap006.JPG|The chase. The Land Before Time XII - The Great Day of the Flyers.avi snapshot 00.57.52 -2017.05.13 15.51.54-.jpg Cap005.JPG|''Spinosaurus'' attacking the main characters. The Land Before Time XII - The Great Day of the Flyers.avi snapshot 00.58.25 -2017.05.13 15.53.18-.jpg|The sharptooth right before it gets stuck. The Land Before Time XII - The Great Day of the Flyers.avi snapshot 00.58.31 -2017.05.13 15.55.26-.jpg|The sharptooth realizes it is stuck. The Land Before Time XII - The Great Day of the Flyers.avi snapshot 00.59.11 -2017.05.13 15.56.01-.jpg|The gang escapes while they have the chance HermitBlackRock Spinosaurus.png|The Sail-Backed Sharptooth, as he appears in 'The Hermit of Black Rock' Hermit of Black Rock Spinosaurus.png Hermit of Black Rock Spinosaurus 2.png Hermit of Black Rock Spinosaurus 3.png Webp.net-resizeimage (18).gif|The Sailback chase References Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Antagonists Category:Sharptooth Category:Twofooters Category:Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers characters Category:Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers introductions Category:Male Characters Category:Creatures with a sail Category:Sailed creatures Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters with Yellow eyes